They were safe
by sheababy
Summary: Harry walking around hogwarts castle after the war, and finds the one man he's been longing to see. I wrote this under the influence of cold medicine, so don't blame me if it sucks. Blame nyquil. Reviews are lovely!


Harry was walking around what was Hogwarts castle. Rubble was everywhere. He saw Ron with Mrs. Weasely and Hermione. He saw percy and George consoling each other over the loss of their brother. Mr. Weasely was sitting with Ginny. Seamus was in deans lap, asleep. Luna and Neville were also asleep, Luna is neville's arms. Harry made his way down an empty hallway, looking for the one person he wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. He hadn't had the opportunity to tell him he loved him before he went to die. When he rolled out of Hagrid's arms for the finale battle, he could see Draco burst into tears, knowing that his true love was not, in fact, dead.

As he turned the corner, he saw the man he was looking for. He was against the wall, trying to think. He looked up and saw harry, standing at the end of the hall. He ran towards him, and harry hugged him as hard as he could, for fear that if he didn't, he would fade into nothingness, leaving him alone again.

"I thought you were dead" Draco whispered, looking into harry's emerald eyes. Draco's gray eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm here. I'm ok." he said, Draco nodded, sobbing into his chest.

"You could have told me! That you were running off to…" but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I couldn't baby. I just… I couldn't. I wanted to tell you how much I love you, and I wanted to hold you, and kiss you goodbye. But if I did, I wouldn't have left." He whispered, and Draco nodded.

"I love you so much… don't you ever do something like that to me again!" he sobbed, and harry nodded, rubbing his back gently.

"I promise to never fight the evilest man alive ever again" he whispered, and he felt Draco chuckle softly.

"Harry?" he heard two distinct people ask. Harry and Draco both turned around, and saw Ron and Hermione standing there, Ron looking very confused, Hermione beaming.

"We'll leave you two alone" Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and leading him away. Harry reminded himself to thank Hermione later. They went up to Gryffindor tower, harry threw his invisibility cloak over them, and they fell asleep together.

When they woke up, they heard a panic stricken Ginny pull off the cloak, to see Draco wrapped in his arms, his head on harry's chest, asleep.

"Ginny…" he whispered, and she shook her head and ran downstairs, slamming the portiat on her way out of Gryffindor tower. Harry sighed, and as softly as he could, broke free of Draco's grasp, and laid him down softly onto his bed, where he continued sleeping. He went to take a quick shower, and got dressed, going downstairs to see Hermione and Ron. He met up with them in the great hall, talking to professor McGonagall.

"Mr. potter… where is Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, and he looked at her. He had to lie.

"I don't know. Why?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"He's wanted for war crimes" she said, and he shook his head.

"He didn't do anything! He didn't kill anyone! And if he did do anything, it was against his will" he said, and she shook her head.

"They're trying to find him at the moment. Auror's." she said, and he ran back upstairs, to gryffindor tower. He ran to his bedroom, shutting the door, and silencing the room.

"Draco, wake up" harry said, shaking him awake.

"Waz goin on?" he asked sleepily.

"Auror's are after you. That's what's going on" he said, and Draco's eyes sprung open.

"I went to go see Ron and Hermione, I was going to bring you breakfast and McGonagall told me auror's are after you." He said, and Draco shook his head.

"I didn't do anything! Did you tell her that?" he asked, and harry nodded.

"Their searching the castle now. Draco, you need to leave" he said, and Draco shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving you. Not again." Draco said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Alohomora!" someone shouted from outside.

"Shit" harry said, as the auror's came into the tower.

"Wait! Please, listen to me. He did nothing wrong." Harry said, and they shook their heads.

"Were sorry . we have to bring him in. He will face a trial, and if he is found guilty, he will be sent to Azkaban" they said, and tears sprang into his eyes. They took Draco by the wrists, and harry found his courage.

"Obliviate!" he shouted at the auror's, Their minds went blank.

"You are auror's for the ministry of magic. The Malfoy Family is Innocent. Do not call any more auror's to find them. Leave them alone." He said and they nodded, letting Draco go.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Malfoy." They said, and left. Draco looked at him as if he just killed someone.

"I couldn't let them take you away. I couldn't bear to see you taken away from me. Your family is safe. Were safe" harry said, and Draco hugged him.

"Oh god… I thought…" he whispered, but harry held him.

"No one will ever take you away from me" harry whispered and Draco nodded. They stood there for a long while, taking in everything had that happened in the last 24 hours. They were safe. They had each other. They were going to be ok.


End file.
